


Just a Dream

by the_goofball



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goofball/pseuds/the_goofball
Summary: I made a gifset about Sam having a bad dream and this little story popped into my head.





	Just a Dream

 

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/a994a68a45130869dfde99f44ecc3156/tumblr_p8rzlnYnx91unpkc0o10_r1_540.gif)

**Just a Dream** ([here is the whole gifset](http://the-goofball.tumblr.com/post/173934867032/femslash-please-do-not-reblog-or-tag-as))

 

„Fraiser.“

„Janet? I had this really weird dream and I just needed to hear your voice.”

“Wanna tell me what it was about?”

“Well, you had to gate somewhere and I had promised to meet before you leave. But traffic was horrific and I couldn’t get through, and then I couldn’t find a parking spot,” Sam said, still feeling the urgency from the dream. “Then I was running through the terminal, trying to find you. When I got to the railing, I finally saw you downstairs but you were already approaching the gate. I ran down but once I got there you were already gone and the wormhole disconnected.”

“Okay, bad luck, I guess” Janet said.

“No, not just that,” Sam said. “You had left without knowing that I was interested in you as well.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah… um… we had dinner the evening before and I-I… had this feeling that you might be flirting with me-“

Janet laughed out loud. “I’m sorry,” she said then, the amusement still clearly audible in her voice.

Sam rolled onto her back with a light grin. “Have at it.”

“So I’m right and it was more like I was flirting with you all guns blazing but you didn’t get it?”

“I… uh…” Sam sighed. “Yeah, probably.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Well, in my defense, I _did_ get it,” Sam said and peered at the ceiling. “Once I was back home.” She pursed her lips, waiting for-

Janet laughed and Sam smiled.

“Anyway, once I caught on, I messaged you, asking to meet before you leave because I had something important to tell you,” Sam continued. “But I couldn’t get to you and I felt awful.”

“Aww, honey, it was just a dream.”

“Yeah, but it felt so real,” Sam said. “And this is why I had to call you and let you know…” Sam’s voice trailed off. She caught the phone cord between her fingers and began playing with it.

“Let me know what?” Janet asked quietly.

“That I love you,” Sam replied equally softly.

Except for a deep inhale on Janet’s side there was nothing for a moment, then: “It’s a quiet night and I should get out here on time. Would you like me to come over?”

Sam smiled. “I’d like that a lot.”

“Okay, then I’ll see you in about an hour.”

“Okay.”

“Oh, and Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

The line was disconnected soon after but the goofy grin on Sam’s face stayed for quite a while.

Fin


End file.
